


Arrival In Hell, Memzi's Tale #1

by VioletAuthor



Series: Memzi's Tale [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAuthor/pseuds/VioletAuthor
Summary: 18+ OnlyThe tale of a dead lad begins here, a lucky encounter delivering him to the Happy Hotel, where he reluctantly decides to stay.This is a personal project of mine that I don't expect to get much attention, but I made sure to keep everyone in character as much as I could, and tried my best for events to progress in a natural and believable way.Edit(February 3, 2021, 5:52am): The rewrites are finished, and the Possibly/Non-Canon pieces are all edited, cleaned up, and ready to post.((Outdated Information))The series is currently going through a rewrite for the first nine out of the current 12 parts I have written up, and will be posted as they are completed.I will also be posting Non-Canon pieces written in this series as well at a later date.((Outdated Information))
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Charlie Magne & Original Character(s), Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s)
Series: Memzi's Tale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088972
Kudos: 6





	Arrival In Hell, Memzi's Tale #1

Beneath a sky of red a soul is left on the side of the street to rot, eyes fluttering open and a mind bereft of memories makes way for a start of a tale, and it starts with frantic confusion. His eyes cast to the sky a single question is asked.

"Where the fuck am I?"

A quick look around and he knows that it isn't safe here, ducking into an alleyway he finds a discarded skateboard, an item he's oddly familiar with, or at the very least his body is, most quickly on wheels is better than simply rushing on foot, and so it was that he slammed the board onto the ground, the bearings in the wheels clicking and clacking, it's no wonder it was thrown away. His pursuit of sanctuary gave way to a new issue, his empty stomach.

"Shelter, I need Shelter. It's too dangerous outside, gotta find a place to stay, maybe something to eat, should I eat first or find shelter... maybe I shouldn't eat anything here... or maybe I should, maybe, maybe... Need to get a better fuckin board too, this ride is crunchy..."

As he picked up the pace, he ollied onto the street to avoid hitting a certain anchorwoman who was exiting her news studio, she caught his eye as he sped by.

"Huh... she was pretty."

"Did I just hear... of course I did, I'm gorgeous!" Katie said in response to that quick complement.

But the sight an memory of her was short lived as he ollied back onto the sidewalk, his speed still high, the drag of the wind made him notice he had a hood, so he slid it over his head, and a small amount of comfort was derived from that while he tied the strings of it into a bow to keep it on against the velotious breeze of his speed driven path. In a panic he screamed out, just to relieve a bit of stress,

"ROLLING DOWNTOWN AT THE SPEED OF SOUND, GOTTA FIND SOME SHELTER GOTTA BE SAFE I'M FUCKED HE-"

Yet the angered or confused looks he got from everyone nearby he got quickly quieted him, and understandably so panic still remained, even as he muttered to himself.

"Making my way downtown, skating fast, fucking fast, oh shit I'm fucked..."

A derelict building was what gave him some hope, skidding to a stop and picking up his board he helped himself to entry into that seemingly abandoned building, and from the looks of it no one has been here in a long time. He even found a body there, with a single strap bag clutched in its grip, a bloodied revolver in its other hand, and a knife embedded in the chest of it, the holster and sheath of which was on its belt. Scavenging was his first instinct, a quick check of the bag revealed to hold a wallet with a good sum of cash, and the bag was in good condition too, he slipped it around himself, and took the belt as well, putting it on and fixing the knife's sheath and gun holster onto it, feeling just a little better from the added inventory space and weapons. With a way to carry supplies in tow, along with a means of defense and funds, he takes a better look around the area. What was first an abandoned building now seemed less so, there were dim lights ensuring sight within this building, a fact that brought him to the edge of fear. Not one to stay in a single place he makes his way to the window, clutching the pane while he stepped outside, and panicking when his hand wouldn't come off the wooden pane. Frantic tugging and force led to him ripping the wood clean from the wall. As it was something less pressing then other matters he was faced with at the moment, he tried again to pull the plank free of his hand, with a deep breath to try and gather himself, as he relaxed the wood was removed easily, but it wasn't worth taking with him.

"What the fuck is going on..."

Words that would paint his cautious actions, skateboard in one hand with the other on the gun at his side, he continued down the alleyway, turning a corner just as he heard a voice, the presence of another in a place like this did nothing but put him in a fight or flight mindset, he drew his pistol on whoever he heard while leaping away from the corner.

"WOAH there pal, you do not wanna point that at me!", Said a nicely accented voice.

With the haze of panick fading quickly in the face of this non hostile action of speech, he focused more on whoever it was that spoke, their fluffy and cleanly dressed visage giving some form of comfort seein as the rest of this area was a heap of garbage. From the extra arms he made an assumption on exactly what he was looking at.

"A spider...?", he felt somewhat calmed by the thought of whoever this was being as such, and lowered his pistol, but didn't put it away.

"Yeah, I am, and what you are is someone who could use some relaxation.", he said with an edge of seduction.

"I could, do you know a safe place?", he ignored what might of been a lewd context, he only had one goal on his mind and that was staying alive.

"I do, if you make it worth my while. You know what I mean riiight?"

"Are you some kind of hooker?", he said confusedly while putting his gun away finally, he felt he could trust this odd looking person to not kill him.

"Uh... Yeah! Wasn't it obvious by the makeup, the fat tits, and these fucking thigh high gogo boots?", As he spoke he pointed to his face, groped his chest and emphasized his legs.

"Uh... s-sorry I didn't wanna be rude..."

With a dumbfounded look on his face he's in shock at hearing that.

"You come over here pointin a gun at me cause I surprised ya and yer worried about bein' rude?!" and here comes the roaring laughter as Angel Dust leans on a wall and pounds his fist against it, until he suddenly stops, "Wait you're serious about being sorry over this?"

"Yeah. I'm serious. Look, I don't need any trouble I'm just... looking for somewhere safe. Where the fuck are we?"

Angel dust realized pretty quickly what's going on, "You're fuckin dead honey."

"What?"

"You're dead, and this is Hell, Specifically Pentagram City. So uh... deal with it quick cause a lotta shit happens down here."

"Can you at least tell me if there's any safe places nearby?", he said with a quiver of fading fear in his voice.

The spider in front of him makes the universal hand symbol for 'hand over the cash', "Maybe I do."

With a sigh he hands over the wad of cash he looted from that skeleton. Angel's eyes lit up at the sight of that moolah, he greedily counted it up with a wicked grin.

"Alright, I'll do you a favor, you bought a few hours of my time, I'll lead ya somewhere safe.", he held out his hand for the lad to take, "Care to gimme your name?"

"I... don't know it. My memory's been kinda deleted... Hmm.. Memory deleted... Memzi? It'll do...", he takes Angel Dusts hand, "I guess I'm Memzi. Memzi Della."

"Ok Mem, heh, I know a little place called the Happy Hotel, I got a room there myself."  
As Angel Dust led Memzi through the back alleys and hidden passages of the city, he felt his heart rate quickening since the spider hadn't let his hand go since they shook them. An entirely alien place pushed to the back of his mind in favor of focusing on this pretty spider that was dragging him along. He felt his face heating up at this whole situation right when Angel looked back to check on him.

"You doin ok there ba- Are you blushing? just from holding my hand? What did you die a virgin or somethin? Wait, don't answer that, I already know you did, you're all shy and scared of little ol' me, thinkin I'm gonna eat you up right?"

"N-No! I just... seem to like spiders...", he'd mumbled under his breath, but the quiet alley had him heard loud and clear.

"You like spiders? Well, it's a good thing I happen to be one, and one of the best spiders you can meet! But I can do a lot more than hold hands y'know... think about it... this nice secluded place... no one's gonna check up on us, no matter how much I make you scream...", As Angel Dust got closer, he held Memzi's hand higher and higher until he had it resting against his own fluffy cleavage, and then? Angel had backed him into a wall, his other 5 hands resting on said wall, blocking any chance of escape.

"I-I appreciate the offer... But...", he held a pause to gather the courage to make himself heard, "I would like to get to this hotel you told me about. As soon as possible!", Even though his erection was definitely making a tent in his baggy pants, he still refused.

He prefaced his speech with a smugly sinister chuckle while he pulled himself from the wall, "I'll get ya, 'sides, doesn't look like you're gonna resist me for very long...", he gave Memzi a playful flick against his stiffy, and kept a grip on his hand.

"C'mon, you told me you want this over with as soon as possible? Just a quickie?", He start pulling Memzi along the path again.

He doesn't answer, and just continues to follow Angel Dust while he covers his cherry red face.

A few hours and several flirting attempts later, Angel led him to the hotel. Memzi tried to get free of Angel's grasp but he kept his grip nice and firm.

"Oh no no no baby, your little innocent self ain't getting outta my sight for the next few hours, I gotta make sure you get your money's worth ok shnookums?", He pressed his fluffy chest right up against the young lad's own, a lecherous grin sitting on his lips

"Let's just get inside!", He said with a low shout.

"Me or the hotel?"

"The Hotel!", he squeaked out his answer and kept his voice as low as he could, but inside he was screeching in embarrassment.

The spider's amused chuckling at Memzi's reaction was cut short. Just as he was about to open the door, it was slammed open by a shadowy hand, the pressure felt from this new being had Memzi shivering at the sight. With a menacingly proper stance he stared down at Angel Dust for a half second, his speech nearly grating on Memzi's ears.

"Angel Dust! Dear fellow, how are you this fine afternoon?"

"Not now Al, I'm with a client as you can very well see!"

His relief from having not been addressed was gone as the well dressed demon looks over Memzi with a interested glint in his eyes, which was then focused on the fact that him and Angel are holding hands. 

"And just what, pray tell, do you plan on doing with this poor boy, why, his energy's so weak it's like he just got here!"

"For your information, he did."

"Interesting... and he had enough cash to afford you?", He stepped closer, leaning over Memzi like a starved one would a freshly cooked meal while the very air seemed to darken with wisp symbols wafting in the air.

A tension sparks in the air, with Angel Dust's apprehension on the rise he steps between Memzi and the Radio Demon. He spoke firmly with an unmistakably commanding tone.

"Don't touch him."

All at once Alastor stood straight up, and sight snapped back to what could be considered normal in Hell, "I wasn't planning to! that's your forte after all!"

Angel was unconvinced, but he led Memzi past Alastor and into the lobby of the hotel.

"C'mon Mem, we gotta go meet Charlie. But first, I need something to calm me down..." he seems to be pretty miffed at the idea of someone just taking his 'client'

Obediently Memzi follows, he looks back at Alastor, who was waving goodbye to him, even giving a wink that sent shivers down the lad's spine. He turned his sight immediately back to Angel Dust to avoid that unsettling sight. Angel took a seat at the bar at the end of the lobby, still holding onto Memzi's hand while he was ordering a drink from Husker, an order that got cut short with the arrival of Vaggie and Charlie's laughter as they came through the door leading to the hotel's dining room. Angel's gaze jerks over to the pair of giggling dames, and turns the rest of himself to attempt to hide Memzi from them, he wasn't really prepared to deal with Charlies overzealous nature at them moment. Almost immediately Vaggie regard him with suspicion, since she caught a glimps of someone behind him.

"Drinking again?", she said while leaning to the side to try and get a look behind him.

Angel Dust leaned with her view to try and block it, doing a terrible job of acting like he isn't hiding anything, "No no of course not! You know I'm going cold turkey on the booze!"

"Uh huh..."

While Angel Dust is focused on Vaggie, he doesn't notice Charlie going around the side to get a look at Memzi. Her voice trailing to a higher tone as she spoke, and her body following suit with her rising joy, she bounced on her heels while the sparkle in her eyes effervescently shined.

"So is this a client of yours or...?"

"First of all toots, back up. He's mine right now. and second of all yes, he's one of my clients."

Vaggie chimed in, voice stern as ever, she narrowed her eyes at Angel Dust, and crossed her arms disapprovingly, "So why did you bring him here?" 

Memzi attempted to speak, but was cut off with Angel's hand over his mouth.

"He wanted somewhere comfy to ah, ehehe... engage in my services."

With a knowing look Charlie leaned in, her tone turning melodic

"Angeeeel?"

He copied her tone, "Yeeeees?"

"What did we say about lying?"

He sighs with a hefty amount of annoyance, "Lying's a sin."

"Right. So...?", She gestures to Memzi, who was simply going along with this entire odd situation.

"He's here cause he wanted somewhere safe to be.", He lowered his hand from Memzi's mouth, but still kept his grip on his hand.

"Why? Is someone chasing him? Are you bringing another one of your mob friends here to crash, again?", Said Vaggie accusingly.

"Hey, that was only twice! and nobody got hurt! and no, as far as I know no one's chasin him, he's a nobody, in fact he's new here in hell! Thank you very much! He didn't even wanna consider my offer for this flawless body of mine."

Vaggie kept her narrow glare, "So you made him pay you to take you here."

"Y- ...Ok sayin it like that makes me sound scummy!"

After a sigh Charlie spoke, "Because it IS scummy Angel, you can just take people's money like that."

"Well, I needed the scratch! There's this cute hat I saw in a boutique near the coffee place!"

"And you couldn't just ask me for the money?", Charlie said with a tinge of concern.

Angel Dust groans, still annoyed as hell, "Well, you look at him! Those twitchy eyes and hands, the hunched over sneaky walk, the way he's looking like he could bolt at any moment, how could I pass up a chance to tease a flighty bitch like him? He looks lost like an abandoned puppy!"

"That still doesn't make it ok!", said Charlie

"Huskie you got my back on this right?"

While picking up a tankard to wipe clean he responded, "You fucked up, not like I'm gonna defend ya on that."

"Wow some friend you are."

"Hey, I'm here to help this fuckin hotel."

"You wound me Huskie!", He made a grand gesture, leaning back with the back of his hand atop his forehead, faking a faint.

"Don't you have a dick to choke on?"

"I would but this cutie's intent on keepin his cherry intact!"

"...Color me surprised. someone stayin pure near you?"

"What can I say, it's a mystery to everyone!"

Through all this Charlie and Vaggie were cracking up at this comedic display of buffoonery, while Memzi was losing his patience with the entire situation.

"Can you let go of my hand now?", His fear had just turned into annoyance, there too many people around that he didn't know.

"Not a chance babe.", He shot Memzi a wink and a finger gun

"Don't call me babe.", He said flatly.

"That's my thing honey I gotta make people feel like I'm familiar with em."

"I'm- right, hooker. Look can we just... I need, a place to stay, I don't have any money, but... I dunno I can work maybe?", In spite of his mood he was willing to bargain for safety.

Hearing that Charlie was already bursting at the seams to welcome him into the hotel.

"Oooooh-", Her rising explosive elation is tempered with Vaggie's hand on her shoulder

"Can we trust you not to cause trouble?", Said Vaggie with a tone of concern.

"I don't know. I barely even know who I am."

"Hmmm, Well... I don't have any reason to trust you, considering you came in here with blood on your hands and on your weapons.", Vaggie wasn't too keen on letting in someone that might hurt Charlie, she loved her too much to let anything happen to her.

"The body I got these from was already dead", He held his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"You swear you didn't kill anyone?", Her glare only intensified with this question.

"I... don't want to hurt anyone. look if I can't stay here I can go. it's fine. I don't want to be trouble for anyone.", The tone of his voice was unmistakably genuine, they could trust what he was saying.

Angel, Charlie, and Vaggie fell silent at this. Each of them wondering how someone who'd say that ended up down here. Memzi broke the silence.

"I can go. it's fine. I'll be alright. You don't even know me, so don't do me any favors."

Angel Dust tightened his grip on Memzi's hand, concern clear on his face for this seemingly innocent stranger, "..."

"Wow this is... uncomfortable.", Vaggie said while looking up at the ceiling to try and break the tension.

"Vaggie, We can't turn him away even if he did kill someone.", Charlie said in a motherly manner

"Yes but it doesn't sound like he wants our help."

"Vaggie, We're giving him a room."

Vaggie relented in her protests,"Ok, but if he does anything..."

"I won't. I just want to be safe and get my bearings before I leave.", Settling down really felt like a bad option to him.

Angel Dust spoke up, "Why would you go? Didn't you make a fuss about finding somewhere safe?"

Memzi sighs, tired of all this already, "Look, I get the feeling that I'm better off by myself, I'll spend the week here but... I'll be gone by the end of it. Don't worry about me."

Husker chimes in, resting his hand on his cheek to prop his head up on the bar, "Y'know, saying that kind of shit only makes people more worried about you."

"I don't even know any of you! Why do you care?!", a sudden outburst, but no one seemed fazed by it.

Angel Dust piped up and stood up, towering over the short lad, "You're bunkin with me tonight. No questions, no arguments. You're sleeping with me tonight.", firm was his speech and his position unwavering in the face of Memzi's protests.

"What? No! And let go of my hand already!"

"Fuck no! You're stayin!" Angel said commandingly.

"I don't need your help!"

He was as a hurt beast refusing a cure. Weakly attempting escape that wouldn't be achieved

"Clearly, you do!", Charlie's frustration matched Memzi's groan at her words

"Look, If I were you I'd give up, Charlie ain't one to let up when she sets her mind on something".

"Well since you're going to be staying here, can you tell me your name? we need it for the tenant registry.", said Vaggie.

"It's Memzi. Memzi Della."

"Well, Memzi, Welcome to the Happy Hotel!", Charlie spread her arms out in a pose evoking that of a ringmaster as small fireworks popped behind her.

"...I'm going to fucking die here held hostage by a bunch of insane busybodies. This is my life now.", Memzi had quickly given up on getting away, for now.

"You can't usually die here unless an angel kills you.", Vaggie said flatly.

"So I'm stuck with all of you forever?", He facepalmed at the situation.

"Well, right now, not with them, just me.", Angel said, he seemed intent on keeping Memzi close.

Charlie held out her hand to Memzi to seal the deal, "So it's official, you're staying?"

"Alright fine..." he takes her hand, and feels his heart beating just a little quicker, something clicked in him, convincing him of the truth of his next words, "Yeah, I'm staying."

"I hope you have a good stay!", She said with that infectious excitement she emits.

"Angel Dust, try not to be a bad influence on him.", warned Vaggie

"Hey, I'm as innocent as he is!"

With the sweat of skating and blood on Memzi's hands, he felt far too dirty for his own liking once he got a moment to focus on himself instead of his surroundings."... Do you have somewhere I can shower?"

"I do! C'mon babe!", and with that, Angel Dust led the lad upstairs to his bedroom.

And so begins Memzi's tale.


End file.
